Kingdom Hearts Final HD Remix
Kingdom Hearts Final HD Remix is a compilation of every Kingdom Hearts game from the canon series for the Playstation 4. Differences from the original games Kingdom Hearts *All the changes up to the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 HD Remix version of Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix are retained. *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. *All Heartless are changed back to their original colors. However, there is a 1% chance that a Heartless spawns with it's Final Mix colors which would yield double the experience and prizes. *Swimming and flight controls have been changed so that instead of using Square to descend and Circle to ascend, the L2 button descend and R2 is used to ascend. *Sealing the Keyhole in Wonderland and defeating Cerberus in Olympus Coliseum are required before moving on to Deep Jungle. *You have to complete Monstro, Atlantica and Halloween Town before going to Neverland. *First-Person POV works like it does in Kingdom Hearts II and Sora can move freely. *When Sora moves between areas, the screen closes with a world-specific shape that's consistent with the other games. *All four party members are active in a world, meaning you don't have to switch Donald or Goofy with the guest. *The "Characters" section of Jiminy's Journel is divided by World. *Haley Joel Osment rerecords Sora's lines with his current mature voice to be consistent with the rest of the series. *Richard Epcar replaces Billy Zane as Ansem's voice. *Limit attacks from Kingdom Hearts II and III can be used. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *All the changes up to the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 HD Remix version of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories are retained. *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. *Sora can initiate Card Duels like Riku and has his own Duel Sleights. *A new blue Map Card called "Chat Room", creates a room to talk to NPCs. *Xion's enemy card can be found in a Twilight Town Calm Bounty after clearing 358/2 Days. *Moogle Points are replaced with Munny. *All cutscenes in each world are fully voiced and are not text bubble-based. Kingdom Hearts II *All the changes up to the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 HD Remix version of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix are retained. *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. *All Heartless are changed back to their original colors. However, there is a 1% chance that they would spawn with their Final Mix colors that double the prizes and experience. *The issue with the First-Person POV in Atlantica is fixed, so you can look up or down while R2 is held. *The mirror in the Parlor of Beast's castle can show the reflections of Sora and company. *All four party members are active at once and "Party" is removed from the command menu. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. *The Mission Mode is online. *The controls were adjusted for the PS4 controller. **The D-Pad scrolls through the command menu instead of X. **The L2 and R2 controls flying in Neverland instead of B and Y. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *All the changes up to the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 HD Remix version of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix are retained. *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. *All Unversed are changed back to their original colors. However, there's a 1% chance of them spawning with their Final Mix colors that yields double the experience and prizes. Kingdom Hearts: coded *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *All the changes up to the Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue version of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance are retained. *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. *You won't drop in boss battles. Kingdom Hearts X *All visuals are updated to Kingdom Hearts 3 standards. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep: A Fragmentary Passage Kingdom Hearts III *The "Link" command is changed to "Summon." Category:Games